A conventional display signal generator device of this type needs to convert a certain signal into a signal of analog magnitude in the case of displaying the certain signal on an analog display unit, while the display signal generator device needs to convert the certain digital signal into a signal in the case of displaying the certain signal on a digital display unit.
As described above, the conventional display signal generator device requires a unit for processing the signal to be displayed corresponding to the format of the display unit, i.e., analog or digital. Thus, the conventional device is complicated in construction or needs to have two types of units for one for analog and one for digital, and is thus uneconomical.